


Fix You

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Series: Save Me [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Denial, oral receiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 00:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: Dean shows up at your door step, battered and bruised. He’s here for you to fix him up, even though you told him the last time that you can’t do this anymore.





	Fix You

There was a knock at your door and it made you jolt up in your seat. You just made yourself a cup of tea and were about to relax with your book. This was unusual, normally people would ring the bell but you had an idea of who it could be. There’s only one human being in the entire world that would knock down your door at 9pm in the evening.

You let out a loud sigh and closed your eyes, mentally preparing yourself for the nightly visitor, before you open up the door.

_“Hey.”_ A shy smile on his face, Dean greeted you and stared from your face down to his feet. As if he himself didn’t know how he got here. As if he’s already saying sorry for what’s to come. You could see the gaping wound on his face.

_“I’m sorry, is it Christmas yet?”_  You replied, even though you’re fuming mad, you try to play it cool.

_“Ouch.”_ He faked a heart break, placing his hand on his heart.

You let him in and he walked straight into the living room. He didn’t have to tell you anything, you knew what probably happened and the last time he was here, you once told him that you didn’t want to hear every detail about his so-called work.

Wordlessly, you went into your bathroom and came out with first aid kit. The box was big by now. It gotten bigger, ever since you’ve met Dean and you kept adding things to it, in order to be able to fix him up.

He walked around your house, from the living room into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of Whiskey. He knew your home by heart because he’s been here a few times. Maybe, a few times too many.

You sat down and waited patiently for him to walk back into the living room. He took a sip of the booze before he set it down next to your tea and began to take off his suit jacket.

_“I came straight from work.”_ He tried to explain, as if you wanted to hear an apology. He can safe that for someone who cares. You really only wanted to help him and then, if you can muster up the courage, you’d tell him to leave.

The both of you have been here before. Even though you loved him and he obviously loves you, there’s not a chance that the two of you can have a normal functioning relationship. You made your peace with that and you hoped that someday, he would too.

_“I can see that. How else would you explain the suit?”_ You replied and hope that this would be an icebreaker. Even though you didn’t really want him here, but you could never deny him. His beautiful green eyes gets you. Every damn time.

He smiled a tired smile before he wriggled out of his suit jacket and you could see that he had been shot but the bullet thankfully just grazed his shoulder. You swallowed hard, when he took of his shirt. It hurts you probably more than him so see him all battered and bloody.

_“Sit down!”_ You pulled him down by his hand while you tend to his injury. Dean took the glass with his free arm, while you were patching up his shoulder.

_“Ow!”_ He grunted, taking another sip.

_“Serves you right.”_  You said as you were trying to clean the wound.

_“Sorry.”_  There it was and you could almost feel that he meant it.

_“Don’t mention it.”_  You said and began to work on his face.

Dean took a big gulp from his drink while you try to make him look reasonable again. You could see him staring at you and it made you nervous.

_“Done.”_ You said, as you put the last band aid on his brow and he turned to look at you.

That was when your heart almost stopped beating. Suddenly, all the emotions came up and you had tears in your eyes.

_“Hey, what’s wrong?”_ Dean was concerned and his hands came up to cup your face.

You shook your head.  _“Nothing. I guess I’m just glad you’re still alive.”_ You said, tears rolling down your cheeks.

_“Listen to me!”_  He said, waiting for you to look him in the eye.  _“I won’t die so easily.”_ You nodded as he pulled you close for a kiss.

You gave into his kiss at first. You’ve missed his kiss, his breath on your body, his touches… but when you regained control over your mind, you pulled away.

_“I’m sorry.”_  You excused yourself and went up the stairs.

* * *

You could hear him taking a shower, as you were lying in your bed. Even though you told him last time that you never wanted to see him again, you always give in. You tried to quit him too many times; it never worked. His toothbrush was still in your bathroom, his spare clothes still in your closet, his alcohol still in your cabinet and your heart was still in his hand.

Dean got out from the bathroom and made his way back down stairs. You made him sleep on the sofa. This time, you didn’t want to give in and at least wanted to keep the distance. Even if it meant that you’re breaking your own heart.

You were still awake when you could hear him whimper in his sleep, he probably forgot to take his pain meds before sleep. It wasn’t long until you heard him turning on the light and got up to go to the kitchen to get the pills that you had put there. Carefully, he tip toed back and turned the light off. But he was awake now. You could hear him tip toe his way up the stairs, as he slowly pushed the door to your bedroom open. You could feel the bed dip at his weight as he slid in beside you, the warmth of his body radiating over to yours. You were facing away from him but you felt his eyes piercing through your whole body.

Dean moved closer, wrapping his arm around you and nudge his face against the back of your neck. Your heart beats faster, you were sure that he must have noticed that you weren’t sleeping. Even if he did, he didn’t say a thing and was just holding you close until both of you fell asleep.

* * *

You woke up and turned around before you blinked a couple more times. Dean was gone. You didn’t know if you felt relieved or sad. You got up to take a shower before you made your way down the stairs. When you were walking down, you could smell the scent of fresh coffee.

Walking into the kitchen, Dean was all smiles, pouring you a mug of scorching hot coffee.

_“Thanks.”_  You smiled back.

_“I have to thank you.”_ Dean said, looking through the newspaper.

_“Yeah, about that. Dean, you can’t keep coming back to me.”_ You said, hoping that he won’t look straight at you but Dean lifted his head and was staring you in the eye.  _“Uhm..I mean, I can’t do this anymore. I don’t hear anything from you for two weeks and then you’re standing in front of my door, battered and bruised, as if you have fought for your life.”_

Dean opened his mouth to probably say something witty but you won’t let him.

_“Lips moving, I’m still talking!”_ You cut him off, pointing at your lips with your index finger and that made him grin. It made him remember why he got involved with you in the first place. You guys did make a good team.

_“You can’t expect me to not be worried sick about you. I don’t get so much as a word and then you think that you can just come knocking at my door as you please. Dean, I can’t do this because I care too much. You shouldn’t come here again.”_

You were so angry and frustrated at yourself that you walk over to the sink and began to scrub at the dirty pan that was still sitting there from yesterday.

_“Is this really what you want?”_  Dean asked, his deep voice piercing through the uncomfortable silence, making everything harder for you.

Dean walked over, standing behind you now.  _“Look me in the eye and tell me again that I should leave and I’ll be out of your hair in no time.”_

He was standing there, waiting for an answer, waiting on you to turn around. But you can’t. There’s no way you can face him now. Dean knows your weakness. Your weakness is him. If you turn around now, there’s no way you could resist him. There’s no way you could tell him to go and leave you alone.

You felt him moving closer to you, while your hands were still working on that pan. You felt his breathing on the top of your head while his arms sneaked around your waist. He bent down, his lips grazing your ear, his scruffy beard rough against your jaw.

_“Tell me to leave.”_ His voice a low whisper.

You look up from the pan, out the window by the sink, as you took a deep breath before you close your eyes.

_“I can’t.”_ You opened up your eyes again.

Dean has tightened his grip around your waist, leaning into you, his lips brushing over your neck. He opened his mouth slightly to kiss and nibble at your neck. He knows exactly how he could wrap you around his fingers and you hate him for it.

_“I thought so.”_ He mumbles against your neck and you could feel him smiling. That son of a bitch.

He worked his way to the base of your neck, before he slid down the strap of your tank top and began to spread hot kisses on your shoulder. You close your eyes, the tingling feeling in your pants intensified and you knew that Dean knows.

Again, there was a smile against your neck, as Dean’s hands were roaming your body, one hand of his found its way down your pants, into your underwear as he starts to rub at your clit, softly. His lips on your ear again now, licking softly at your earlobe.

_“Dean.”_  You said, placing your hand above the one that he had down your pants.

_“Shhh.”_  He shushed you, the fingers of his free hand on your jaw, turning your head around to face him.

It was now that you saw him, his eyes were still the beautiful clear green that you remembered but his look was more painful than ever. He didn’t choose this life. Neither did you.

His fingers in your pants parting your folds, rubbing against the wetness, he let out a soft groan, surprised at how wet you were for him, before he began to kiss you. Carefully at first, but his kiss grew more hungry. Dean was holding you by the back of your neck with one hand, pulling you into him while he was working on your pussy with his fingers. Softly, you moan into his mouth.

You gave into his touch and wrapped your arms around his neck, making sure not to hurt him. Drowning in his kiss, you lost your hands in his hair. He pulled out his hand from your pants and grinned mischievously before you were swept off your feet. You hooked your feet behind his back, your arms still wrapped around his neck as your faces are still attached to each other. Dean knew your home by heart and did find his way up the stairs without a problem.

He dropped you off on your bed, hovering above you as he kissed his way down your neck and pulling your shirt over your head before he pinned your arms above. He continued to move down your body, stopping to kiss and suck at your nipples, hard and ready for him.

Dean spread kisses around your stomach, before his hands traveled down your arms and brush against your body, until it came to a halt at the seam of your pants.

_“Let me take care of you.”_ He mumbled between kisses, as he pulled the pants down, together with your panties. You shifted your hips to help him.

He dropped your pants to the floor and stood up, getting off the bed to take off his shirt and pants while you were lying there naked. Dean was eying you up and down. He did not say a word but you knew what he was thinking because you thought the same when you see him standing naked before your very eyes.

Dean began to stroke himself as the two of you were exchanging glances.

_“Touch yourself.”_  He said, almost commanding it and you did what he told you. You were too hot for him.

Placing your fingers to your mouth, you sucked them wet before you slowly put it on your pussy and start rubbing the wetness around. Dean watched you with eagle eyes, his stroking picked on while you could see his cock started to grow under his touch.

You took a pause from pleasuring yourself. Your fingers came up to your mouth as you licked them clean, one deep swallow for each finger that you used. Dean began to grunt and swallowed hard before he had to clear his throat.

He walked over to you now, so slow as if in slow motion, his hand still stroking his now rock hard dick. Up and down. Up and down.

Dean kneeled on to the bed and crawled over to you, his eyes never left yours. He was now lying in between your thighs, as he starts to nibble his way up from your knees to your pussy, leaving a trail of kisses and bites along the way.

He reached your pussy now. With his first lick, he parted your folds with his tongue as you buried your hands into his scalp, holding him down and carefully nudging him to the right place where you want to feel him most.

Dean was now holding your folds apart with his fingers while he let his tongue dance around your bud, flicking and lapping at it before he covered it with his mouth and sucked in your clit, tickling his tongue against it on the inside of his mouth. He starts to hum and that sent you over the edge. You dig in deeper into his scalp, while your thighs were squeezing around his head.

Of course Dean was much stronger and wriggled his way out of your hold and looked up at you, smiling.  _“Not yet, sweetheart.”_  He said and blew air against your clit, making you groan out of frustration.

_“You look so beautiful when you’re angry.”_  Dean chuckled and blew more air against your pussy.

_“Oh yeah? Is that why you can’t stop making me angry?”_ You snarled at him grumpily.

_“Maybe?”_  That smug smile was back as he stuck out his tongue and began to lick you again. Immediately, you began to relax and let him please you.

_“Fuck that feels good.”_  You look down at Dean to see him looking up at you, while his tongue was licking away at your pussy.  _“You look adorable with your mouth full of pussy.”_  You were patting his head and start to entwine your hand into his hair as Dean let out hot air against your pussy while he smiled.

Dean pushed a finger into your pussy while he was still licking away at your clit, his tongue flicker above your bud as his fingers start pump in and out of you.

You felt your walls start to cramp as you look down on him, biting down hard on your bottom lip.

Dean felt it and quickly pulled his finger out of you and stopped licking. Once again his head hovering above your pussy as he began to blow air against it.

_“Fuck! Dean!”_ You called out, annoyed and frustrated.

He just laughed at you, still blowing air against your pussy to calm you down.  _“What?”_

_“Let me come?”_ You were clearly upset and he could see it in your eyes.

_“Say please?”_ Dean cocked an eyebrow at you.

_“Oh god.”_ You rolled your eyes.

_“It’s just Dean.”_  He winked and it made you roll your eyes.  _“No orgasm if you don’t say please, sweetheart.”_

_“Ahh..fuck. Please Dean? Could you please, please let me come? Are you happy now?!”_

_“Yeah, that’ll do.”_  He chuckled and began to work on your pussy again.

This time, he adds two fingers to it, moving them inside of you, curving the tips up, hitting you in the right place as he made you yel. His tongue hits your bud, circling on your sensitive spot.

It didn’t take you long and you felt your orgasm building up again. Your walls cramping around his fingers as your thighs again, squeezed the side of his head, trapping him in between them while you came on his face.

He licked up the juice that was pooling around your pussy before he looked up at you, smiling.  _“You almost suffocate me with your thighs, sweetheart.”_

You start to giggle as Dean kneeled up and turn you around. Lifting up your hip so that your ass was pointing up at him. Dean bit down on it and made you yelp, followed by his kisses to soothe the pain.

He lined up his cock at the entrance of your pussy before he pushed himself into you, slowly at first, leaving you time to adjust to his size.

You arch your back to accommodate his thrust while his hands pulled your hair into a pony tail and kept a hold on it, his other hand firm around your waist as he increased his pace.

Dean move quicker and quicker until he couldn’t hold it back no more and needed to pause. He pulled you against his body by your ponytail as his other hand wrapped itself around your neck, holding you close to him, kissing your jaw and face hungrily.

He wrestled you around again, as he spread your legs and kneeled between them, his cock slid into your pussy without any problem. Dean’s pace picked up where he left of. You could see him throwing his head back, an expression of beautiful agony on his face.

_“Come in my mouth.”_ You said in between thrusts.

Dean grinned at you before he pulled out and moved up, his legs on either side of your body, his dick twitching, it was not even an inch away from your mouth. He came closer and you lift up your head, sucking at the tip, while you gripped your arms around his thighs. You look up at him as he stares down at you.

_“Ah…son of-”_  Dean grunted and he couldn’t finish his sentence before you could feel him emptying the thick liquid in your mouth. You swallowed it and kept on sucking at his dick, making sure you caught every drop.

When you were finished, a panting and sweating Dean breathlessly smiling down at you. He lied down next to you and took you in his arms, letting you rest your head in the crook of his neck. Kissing your forehead, as his fingertips brush along your arm and shoulder.

* * *

Dean was packing his things. Sam called an hour earlier, they had to leave today.

_“I’ll call you.”_ Dean said, pulling you into a last passionate kiss.

_“You won’t.”_ You said, pushing yourself out of his embrace.

_“I promise.”_

_“Goodbye, Dean.”_ You said before closing the door.

You could see that Dean opened up his mouth to say something but you closed the door before he could.

Leaning against the door, you closed your eyes, tears forming and running down your face. You knew that he’s going to be here again next time he needs fixing up. But next time? Next time, you might not be able to open up the door for him. Sometimes, things, people or relationships don’t want to be fixed.


End file.
